


Dynasty

by LoveMeNot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeNot/pseuds/LoveMeNot
Summary: Akaashi Keiji hadn't had an easy life.Being an Omega in a society that had learnt to only get profit out of his kind or discarded them completely, not being able to carry out his duty made him worth less than trash even to those who were supposed to love him.But sometimes Fate has more in store than it lets on, in his case in the form of the Prince, Bokuto Koutarou.





	Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED AND (PROBABLY) REALLY NEEDS TO!

Akaashi had learnt the hard way what it meant to be an Omega. In a society where your “species” is not believed to have any value other than procreation in the mind of those who are supposed to lead the world to a better and more equal place, what good or love can you expect to receive not only from those that raised you but also from those that will put a life inside you, after all?

 

He had only been a teenager the first time someone looked at him as if he was a fine piece of meat and poked and probed in places Akaashi didn't want to be touched. The man in question was a doctor, and the look of disgust on his parents faces as he was deemed unable to give birth haunted him even to this day.

 

Just a few hours later he had found himself beaten and ragged in front of a brothel. And just like that his chance for a “happy” life had vanished into nothingness.

 

It had been years since that fateful day, but he still couldn't shake the hatred off himself. Not even as he laid on a soft bed, covered in silks and golds. Many Omegas (whores or not)  would have been more than happy to be where he was right now, because it meant that an Alpha had decided to provide for them for life. And in his case it wasn't just about any Alpha either, but the Prince himself.

 

Prince Bokuto, heir to the throne, had recently come of age and the King had proudly accompanied him from one acclaimed Omega-reserve to another in search of a well-mannered pleasure-slave to satisfy his son's hunger during his ruts.

 

Akaashi was not thrilled about having been chosen for the task.

 

Firstly, because he had finally adjusted to his life at the brothel and had gotten himself in quite the good spot there. He had started out as a simple whore, selling himself on the streets just to be able to scavenge in the trash for food and repay his “debt” to the owner, and moved up the ranks to reach the golden spot or, in other words, to have the honour of serving nobles and, thanks to that, getting some privileges inside his cage. Now he could kiss his relative freedom goodbye as he found himself wearing the Prince's collar, which was nothing but a shackle made to be pretty.

 

And secondly, because the prince himself, although they had only met once and had not exchanged even a word, not only looked capable of breaking him in half, since the Alpha's body was fit and bulky to say the least, but also vibrated with barely restrained excitement, which was something Akaashi had never needed to deal with and definitely wasn't looking forward to.

 

He had to admit though that the room he had been given in the palace made up for at least half the troubles he would probably have to face on a daily basis, he considered as he let his eyes roam around the big space. He definitely wasn't used to the sheer dimensions of the things crowding the space between the four walls in which was enclosed his new cage, starting with the bed he had been laying on for the past hours as he reconsidered his life while waiting for the Prince to ask for his services.

 

He sat up on the soft mattress with a startle as he heard soft knocks hitting the dark wood of the door. He hadn’t been expecting anything of the sort as the door was locked from the outside and the only person to have the keys was the Prince himself. His heartbeats sped up as the door was unlocked and slowly creaked open but he schooled his expression quite easily.

 

A familiar head of black hair streaked with white poked inside the room and striking gold eyes flitted around until they found him. The door clicked back into place and Akaashi held his breath as the Prince skipped over to him and threw himself on the bed gracelessly. Akaashi for the first time had no idea what to do. He was used to Alphas being violent, domineering and controlling, not to this non-physical interaction. He was used to let things happen, not to do the first move. The Prince's stare was starting to make him uncomfortable too and he had to fight against the need to squirm or stare right back at the Alpha.

 

Bokuto had given his all in training that morning just to make sure he would have time to spend with the Omega he had chosen. The first time he had seen him he was struck by his beauty and poise, but he really hoped to unveil the Omega's true colours. Although everyone expected of him to become his pleasure-slave he wanted them to become truly friends. He knew that it would prove difficult, especially since Omegas weren't treated well without some type of second meaning to it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

 

As he laid sprawled on the soft mattress, staring at the Omega in question, he took in his appearance. His long dark, kind of wavy, hair tied loosely and falling on his right shoulder, his soft facial features, his droopy forest-green eyes and the frail body Bokuto was afraid he would hurt if he wasn't too careful. What struck him most though was something he hadn't noticed when they first met: his scent. He didn't think he would be able to smell him so soon after they stopped giving him suppressants, but he surely wouldn't complain. The scent in itself wasn't yet definite enough to discern each component to it, but if he had to describe it he would define it as the feeling you usually get when you find a place to call home. And it was enticing and calming at the same time. Calling out to him in a gentle whisper. 

 

Bokuto didn't realize he was staring until he caught the Omega's hiccuping breathing and fidgeting hands. And thanks to those minute movements he also realized he had been releasing his own scent without thinking about it, which was something that had never happened before. He was kind of proud of the reaction his own scent had elicited, although he knew that he should have asked before covering the Omega's bed in it.

 

“Sorry about that.” he felt compelled to apologise, after all he had already gone against one of the main rules for taking care of an Omega. 

 

“Oh, no need to worry about that, your majesty…” The other muttered while still fidgeting.

 

“No need to be so formal when we are alone! Oh, right… we haven't really talked, have we? My name is Koutarou, you can call me whatever you'd like though. What's your name? I've been calling you my Omega since the day we first met, ‘cause you know… that's what my father wants me to call you… but I'd rather call you by your real name when I can, and if you want me to, that is… Oh, also… would you like to become friends? I don't really want for our relationship to be that between a slave and its master… I don't like having slaves at all...” Bokuto rambled on, moving his hands all over the place when trying to explain himself as clearly as possible while letting his energy loose as he got more excited. He shut up mid sentence as he realized that the poor thing sitting close to him was looking at him as if he had seen a ghost, which wasn't the reaction he had been expecting at all. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking anywhere but at the Omega and lowering his usually booming voice the closer he could to a whisper.

 

“Uh… Yes, your majesty… I'm just… surprised, that's all…” Akaashi trailed off after that and Bokuto couldn't really hear him with how lowly he had been speaking.

 

“Why are you surprised? And drop the formalities please!” he nevertheless answered with excited earnesty.

 

“I just… had not been expecting you to want… friendship… I mean… I was a whore in a brothel up until a week ago… wouldn't it be more fitting for me to keep my mouth shut, look pretty and pleasure you, my lord?”

 

“Do you want that?” The Alpha fired back, his tone stone cold. It was so eerily discordant with his previous bubbliness that Akaashi felt a shiver run down his spine and lost the courage to speak up again. “I've had enough of people trying to get me in their pants and then scurrying off to God-knows-where… Omega, I asked you a question. Answer.” he commanded.

 

“I-I don't want that, my lord” Akaashi breathed out hanging his head in shame.

 

“Good! No need to look so afraid! I wouldn't dream of hurting you! And you don't need to feel ashamed, I don't care about your past! Build yourself anew, you know? This is your chance!” The Prince beamed as he sat up on the mattress, causing the two of them to bounce a few times. “So, once again… what can I call you and what are you going to call me? I swear everything's fine as long as it isn't one of those boring variations of “my lord"!”

 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji… but I've never been called that… Bokuto-san...” the Omega answered meeting the Prince’s eyes for the first time. His heart skipped a beat as he got lost in pools of swirling gold and embers and his breath hitched. Which apparently humoured the man sitting a little way away from him.

 

“Agaaaaàashe! That's such a pretty name! You could drop the san, too!” Bokuto hooted excitedly.

 

“I'd rather call you that, Bokuto-san. I wouldn't want to slip too badly in front of others, if it ever happened that I called you by name” he smiled politely. The infectious energy emanating from the Alpha had already started affecting him and it hadn't even been more than a few minutes since they had started talking.

 

“About that, would you like to have a copy of the keys to your room? So that you can roam around that palace without waiting for me to come get you. I'll change your guards to two I actually trust though, I don't like the two my father chose, I know how they treat their wives and I don't approve of that. Would you like to go for a stroll? Waiting for a whole morning confined to this little room must have been a real drag!” Bokuto went off rambling again and Akaashi had to admit that he didn't really mind. He had never seen this side of an Alpha before and he was more than happy to find that maybe Fate had been kind to him.

 

“I’d really appreciate it if you would show me around my new home, Bokuto-San. But are you sure I can go around on my own? Wouldn't his majesty, the King, punish you for the freedom you are allowing me to have? I am nothing but a simple slave after all…” he explained.

 

“He can kiss my ass, you are mine to do as I please with. If I want you to be free, you will be freed. I want you to be my mate, you'll be my queen. And if I wanted you dead, you'd be killed. He has no say in your matters whatsoever.” Bokuto declared without second thought.

 

“You are being really kind to me, thank you, Bokuto-san. I have no reason to doubt your words and that's something I never thought I'd be able to say to anyone.” Akaashi let his smile reach his eyes for the first time in years, making the other stop before he even managed to utter a single word just to be able to appreciate its beauty. “So… shall we go?” Akaashi tried.

 

“OF COURSE, AKAAAAAASHI!” Bokuto beamed letting his true colours give new hues to the Omegas bleak world of black and whites.

 

Akaashi let himself be taken by storm and pulled out of the room he had thought would become his confinement into the endless hallways that made up the royal palace.

 

Bokuto showed his new friend all the places that he liked most without following any type of logic, going from one end of the palace to the other as he remembered some new detail about his childhood Akaashi absolutely needed to know. First, he brought him to his room, which was just a bit further down the corridor where the Omega's one was. And if Akaashi had thought his own to be big, the Prince’s room could be considered a small palace on it's own. Then he ran outside to show him the garden, explaining why each flower had been planted and what they meant in flower language. Then came the stables, where Akaashi had had the unfortunate idea of saying he had never been that close to a horse and knightly Bokuto couldn't help but giving him the heart attack of a lifetime by getting the two of them on the first one he could grab and “galloping into the sunset like in the best fairy tales, AKAAAAASHI”.

 

And round and round the palace they went until the sun finally set and Bokuto got hungry enough to realise that maybe it was high time he showed Akaashi the “most important room of the whole place”, aka the dining room, where both formal and informal events took place. At first Akaashi wondered why they would have just one room to hold both types of event, but soon realized that to call it a dining room was the closest thing to a blasphemy he could think of to define that place. The U-shaped table occupied a fraction of the actual space and he was almost sure his old village could be seated around it and they still would have place to spare for another one.

 

As he regained his bearings and schooled his emotions in for the n-th time in the span of a few hours Akaashi realized that they weren't alone in the room and that he probably should have been paying attention, because it wasn't just anyone who had waited for their (or more probably Bokuto's, in hindsight) arrival to start eating, but the most important Alphas of the Nation.

 

While Akaashi panicked, Bokuto ran excitedly toward what must have been his usual spot, tugging the Omega after himself, and greeted each and every man seated around the King by name before bowing his head to his father.

Akaashi too bowed as deep as he could in his frantic state in front of everyone as the Prince called out their names again to introduce Akaashi to them. But when he finally got to the King himself the sneer tainting his face, so similar to Bokuto's, made Akaashi's skin crawl and his heartbeat and breathing speed up. As he hurried to kneel in front of him, as everyone was expected to do apart from Bokuto, he felt those calculating eyes penetrate under his skin and grasp his soul, making him choke on air and his head spin.

 

The whole dinner to Akaashi went by in a daze. He couldn't remember nor when he had stood up or sat down and neither what he had eaten. It wasn't until much later, as he laid on his bed, alone in his room, that he realised what had happened: he had experienced for the first time in his life what an Alpha's Command could do to an Omega. And as adrenaline coursed through his veins and nightmares haunted his sleep, making him lay wide away for most part of the night, Akaashi couldn't help but second-guess his thoughts about the Prince.

 

\-----

 

Over the course of the next few weeks Akaashi understood that the saying “Like father like son” didn’t apply to Bokuto at all. And he couldn’t have been more thankful.

 

By keeping company, or rather by trying to keep the Prince focused, during the most bureaucratic and boring tasks Akaashi soon found out that the Alpha was already doing all he could to go against his father’s legislation. Although he had not received any type of formal education after he had been kicked out of his former home by his parents, Akaashi could read and write and, thanks to Bokuto allowing him to roam, he had spent every day, from dawn till dusk, in the immense library soaking up every useful information he could find to help out as much as possible.

 

The Prince had immediately realized his mistake in thinking that his father wouldn’t stick his nose in his life just to humiliate him as much as possible in front of his generals as soon as he had finished introducing Akaashi and felt the shift in the air around his father, but it was already too late to do anything by then. He had feared for the worst to happen, he knew what an Alpha’s Command could do to an Omega, and his mother’s death had been cruel enough to let him swear never to use it on anyone, ever. But thankfully Akaashi seemed to be fine, or as fine as one can be after being coerced into submission, and although he had initially gone stone cold in his interactions with him for the next couple of days, as soon as Bokuto had found a way to spend more time together he started warming up to him again. 

 

He had been more than pleased to be informed by his guards that the Omega hadn’t been spending his alone time confined in his room. And since he had started joining him, while also bringing some of his work over, he had noticed that Akaashi seemed to be enjoying himself more. He didn’t find Akaashi’s reprimands to concentrate on his tasks or his hypotheses of solutions to some of the more complicated problems of the Kingdom Bokuto had been trying to solve disturbing, as his father had defined them over dinner. On the contrary he couldn’t have been any prouder of his instincts for choosing that peculiar Omega out of all the others he could take his pick from. 

 

But, as always, right as things started to go smoothly, what Bokuto thought to be the worst thing that could occur so soon after the two of them had started getting acquainted happened: his rut hit and he knew his father wouldn’t waste the chance to ruin his relationship with Akaashi.

 

Akaashi had gone to the library as usual expecting to find Bokuto waiting for him there with a new research to start or to revise together but as soon as he stepped over the threshold and the oak doors closed behind him and the two guards the Prince had assigned to him he got the distinct feeling of having walked in an ambush. He locked eyes with the King, who was sporting the most predatory smirk Akaashi had ever seen on anyone’s face while standing with his head held high looking down on him. As soon as he locked eyes with Bokuto’s father his knees buckled and he fell, his breathing got choked and his brain dizzy as the Alpha’s Command took over him.

 

“Fancy meeting you here, Omega.” the King chuckled darkly. “I thought they had taught you not to stick your nose in Alpha’s business at the brothel, whore.” he sneered. Heavy footsteps hit the shiny marble floor and the King’s leather boots entered Akaashi’s field of vision before his hair were roughly grabbed and pulled to turn his face toward the ceiling.

 

“Thankfully biological needs are going to take care of you vermins without me needing to soil my hands with your blood. I’ll enjoy seeing my, sadly, only son doing my dirty work by breaking you in his lust filled haze, so make sure to put on a nice show for me, slut.” He seethed in Akaashi’s face. “Take him to Koutarou’s room and lock the door behind yourself. Do not dare try to go against my orders or your families will pay for your treason, too.” He ordered letting the Omega’s raven hair go.

 

Akaashi felt his body being lifted in the air and being carried away, but his emotions had gone completely numb. The guard’s choked and breathless “I’m sorry”s felt like they were coming from behind a cushioned door and, although he wanted to answer that it wasn’t their fault and that he understood why they were obliging the King’s orders instead of the Prince’s, he couldn’t get his mouth to open or muster enough control over his mind to formulate the words in a coherent order.

 

As they got closer to Bokuto’s room Akaashi’s nose caught the Prince’s scent, so much sharper and so much darker and rich than usual that he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it that morning as he walked out of his room to get to the library. The guard’s step came to a stop right in front of the door, their own instincts preventing them from opening it knowing they might be attacked if the Alpha even remotely thought they were going to take the Omega away from him (although they knew that was what he had ordered them to do). The one not carrying him mustered up the courage to knock on the hardwood door and, as the one carrying him gently lowered him to the ground, Akaashi finally managed to regain a bit of control on his body and turn his face toward them with a resigned smile on his lips before being pulled roughly inside the room by Bokuto’s uncharacteristically rough hands.

 

Akaashi hadn’t had the time to realise that the King’s Command vanished as soon as Bokuto had touched him, but he did once the Alpha’s lips slammed on his and his teeth sunk down on his lower lip to get him to open his mouth and suddenly he felt his senses slam into him all at once at full force, overwhelming his mind for a few seconds. As Bokuto heaved him up to get their bodies as close as possible to one another, letting his hands trail up his thighs and under Akaashi’s light yukata's folds, he finally leaned into the kiss as he decided to enjoy those that could as well be the last moments on the Earth. He had only ever heard stories of Alpha’s ruts and none of them had an happy ending, especially because no one had ever walked out of one to tell the story themselves. 

 

In the back of his mind Bokuto knew that this wasn’t what he had wanted, but the feral part of his brain was thanking the Lord for the Omega he was currently holding and with which he would be satiating the hunger he had never managed to quench before during his ruts. His hands were mapping the Omega’s soft skin and tearing his garments off of him while his lips traced from Akaashi’s lips down his jugular to suck on the glands at the base of his neck from which the enticing scent he had grown fond of so quickly originated.

 

Akaashi’s fears were quenched the moment he felt the mattress hit his back and he was utterly engulfed in Bokuto’s scent. There wasn’t a hint of aggression exuding from the Alpha and nothing in the way he was touching him and kissing him was nearly as brutal as some of his first clients had been to him. As he mustered the courage to open his eyes, green wasn’t met by the usual gold but by complete blackness and he knew he wasn’t looking at the man he had come to know in the little time they had spent together but at the beast living inside him. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt safe in the arms of the man who could so easily break him in the next few days. And for the first time in his life he let himself be vulnerable by allowing his feral side take over him completely.

 

The rush he got from his instincts being freed was nothing compared to the one caused by his Omega responding to the Alpha’s call. He had only ever known lust during the heats he had had to endure to give his body some relief from the suppressants and had never fancied it, but now he found his head swimming in it and his body sinking deep in desires he didn’t know he could be consciously having.

 

Bokuto’s eyes never left his face and because of that he appreciated every second of Akaashi’s shift: the way his body released all tension, his eyes turned dark, his features softened and his scent lost any hint of sourness. He leaned in and captured the Omega’s lips into a soft kiss, which made the other pant nonetheless, and gently took off each and every item of clothing blocking his access to the fair skin hidden under it.

 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hands roam his skin trailing from his ankles, where his underwear laid in a pool of soft silks, up his thighs and spreading on his belly and chest, stopping there to tease his nipples, which distracted him from the hand reaching toward his neck to unclasp the collar protecting his neck from the Alpha’s sharp fangs. Admittedly he couldn’t care less about the collar, especially since it was really uncomfortable to begin with and it wasn’t like Bokuto could mark him permanently since he wasn’t in heat.

 

Bokuto knew what he was risking by removing Akaashi’s collar, but the sounds that were falling from the Omega’s lips as he nibbled on his supple glands, which had inflated with how lust filled their scents had become in response to one another’s horniness, made it more than worth it. He didn’t know whether in a few days time they would be able to face the consequences, but in that moment everything apart from the man sprawled beneath him and completely at his mercy blurred.

 

As heat pooled in Akaashi’s belly the sweet enticing smell of slick filled the room. The Alpha’s feral growl was followed by an high pitched moan on his part, but he really couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed of the sounds he was making, not when the slick coming from his hole was starting to drip down between his thighs and his fingers were fisting the sheets to keep him from gripping onto Bokuto statuary body.

 

“God, you smell so nice, Keiji.” the Alpha whispered huskily right by his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Can I taste you?” he asked catching Akaashi, who only managed a sharp nod as he flushed bright red, completely off guard.

 

Bokuto smirked and licked his lips, please by Akaashi’s reaction to his earnest question. He slowly made his way down the Omega’s body leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and hickeys in his wake. As he got to his navel he maneuvered his lithe body so that Akaashi’s thighs were resting comfortably over his shoulders before dipping his head onto his hard and leaking cock and taking it into his mouth.

 

Akaashi had never been on the receiving end of such ministrations and couldn’t really understand why Bokuto was taking him into his mouth so eagerly, but he didn’t have time to think about it for long as a loud moan filled the room and his hands left the covers to cover his flushed face. 

 

“Does it feel good, Keiji?” Bokuto asked stopping his sucking just to enjoy Akaashi’s expressions, letting his hand keep the slow rhythm his tongue had set. 

 

“God, yes… But-” the Omega breathed out right before another keening noise escaped his lips stopping him mid sentence, which made the Alpha smirk proudly and turn his head to the side to leave some butterfly kisses on the inside of Akaashi’s thigh, “but why have you started calling me that?” He wondered out loud.

 

“Dunno, I just like it… Do you not like it?” Bokuto asked back arching an eyebrow.

 

“No, it’s not that… I actually like it… I think… No one has ever called me that…” Akaashi whispered while trying not to moan too loudly.

 

“Good.” the Alpha smirked while lowering his head again, but this time toward the Omega’s leaking hole. “Do you have any idea how fucking delicious you smell? It’s driving me insane.” He growled gutturally, making Akaashi tremble in pure pleasure and submit with a breathy moan. 

 

Akaashi swore his soul had left his body the moment Bokuto’s tongue breached his tight rim and sucked up the slick pooling inside him. As he looked down his own body to find the Alpha’s hungry gaze fixated on him he realized that he had cum, his body twitching in the aftermath of it. And suddenly fear took over him when he realized that he had gone against one of the first rules that his caretakers had taught him to obey the hard way: never get pleasure before the Alpha.

 

Bokuto’s pride in doing a good job at making the Omega feel good turned to confusion as a sour stench took over Akaashi’s previously sweet scent. He stopped, not knowing what was happening and why, but it seemed to get the opposite reaction to the one he was expecting. 

 

Akaashi bared his neck in submission as his body quaked with pure terror, awaiting the punishment that was sure to come. The moment Bokuto moved, covering him with his body, effectively caging him on the bed, Akaashi’s arms covered his head in a futile attempt to protect himself. Instead of feeling pain shoot through his body though the Omega was surprised when a loud calming croon filled the room and Bokuto’s nose nuzzled the glands on his wrists.

 

“Keiji… Hey, what’s wrong? Where did I go wrong? Did I hurt you somehow?” Bokuto tried, keeping his own panic out of his voice as much as possible. “Keiji, please… I can’t help you, if you don’t talk to me…” He whispered against the other’s skin.

 

“Please, don’t hurt me, Alpha. I didn’t mean to come before you. I know I shouldn’t. I couldn’t control it. Please believe me, Alpha. I didn’t mean to.” Akaashi breathed out in a panicked, pleading attempt to get the Prince to have mercy on him.

 

As soon as those words left the Omega’s lips, although muffled by his arms, Bokuto understood what had happened. He had thought that the rules Omegas were supposed to learn, and he had only ever heard stories about from some of his friends, were just stories and nothing more. Apparently though, he had underestimated just how much of a damage his father’s ruling had really done to the society they were living in. And Akaashi’s reaction only strengthened his resolve to make sure his father would regret every ounce of pain he had imposed on his citizens.

 

As Akaashi’s heaving breaths brought him out of his daydreaming and back to reality, he realized that he had to act quickly for the Omega not to black out, or possibly drop. He moved their bodies so that he could easily hug the other’s trembling form close to his body, making sure Akaashi’s nose would fall right upon his own glands, so that he could breathe in the calm scent he was trying hard to produce in order to overpower the Omega’s panicked one. Resisting against his Alpha’s rut was proving easier than he thought it would be, probably because both his feral and his human side wanted the same thing at that moment, he reasoned. 

 

Slowly but surely the Alpha’s scent and croon calmed Akaashi’s panic to a manageable level and he could finally breathe normally. As the trembling ceased completely, Bokuto felt the Omega’s nose burrow in his gland and breathe in his scent. He tentatively moved his hands up and down Akaashi’s back, one of them reaching up to tangle in the Omega’s dark luscious locks and gently massaged his scalp. The Omega’s soft purrs were like music to the Prince’s ears.

 

“You don’t need to worry, Keiji. I’d never even dream to hurt you. I don’t care about the rules my father imposed on Omegas. You are not a sex doll, you are human. I wanted you to feel good, I’m sorry that it backfired” Bokuto murmured.

 

“Really?” Akaashi asked, detaching himself from the Alpha’s warm body to meet his eyes, which had returned to their usual amber colour.

 

“Yes, really” Bokuto smiled and couldn’t help but lean in to capture Akaashi’s lips in a soft kiss, making his cheeks flush bright red once again. Gentle pecks turned in open mouthed kisses and then tongues started exploring and mapping the insides of wet mouths. Soon enough they shifted positions and Akaashi found himself once again sprawled on the mattress, his head and back resting comfortably on the tall cushions as Bokuto’s imposing figure towered over him. In the few seconds they separated to catch their breaths their eyes met and, as the air grew heavy with barely restrained lust, they both let their feral nature take over once again turning emerald and gold in deep pools of darkness.

 

As their bodies molded together Akaashi felt his instincts flare up once again and eager chirps started falling from his lips once again, spurring the Alpha on. It wasn’t long before Bokuto reached downward to spread the other’s legs more and enter his wet hole with his fingers, making sure to get at least three of his thick knuckles to thrust inside and out of the tight rim without much friction.

 

Akaashi had always despised being manhandled, mainly because whenever it happened it was either to keep him still or to coerce him into submission. But when Bokuto turned him face down, bending his knees so that his ass would stick up at just the right height for the Alpha’s hips to align perfectly, Akaashi couldn’t help but moan as he arched his back to tip his hips at the right angle and present his leaking hole to him. Just like he couldn’t understand what came over him as his hands reached for his asscheeks and spread them, making slick trickle down his thighs.

 

Bokuto’s vision zeroed in on Akaashi’s flushed and slurty body as a lustful growl ripped through him as he drove his cock deep inside the other’s awaiting wet cavern. His own body instinctively bent toward the Omegas as if pulled by an invisible string and his elongated canines sank into the gland at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The first tentative thrusts rapidly increased in both speed and force as Akaashi easily adjusted to the new rhythm, punctuating every one of them with a loud keening noise and almost drowning out the squelching wet noises.

 

The Alpha’s knot formed way quicker and way bigger than usual, because of the rut, effectively tying him to the Omega. Soon after Akaashi cried out his name as his orgasm washed over him, making Bokuto follow suit. As their bodies shuddered with pleasure they both lost the strength to keep the position steady and collapsed on the sheets, which had been soiled both by their release and Akaashi’s still bleeding wound, too out of it to really care.

 

Bokuto was the first to regain his bearings and, mindful of the spot where their bodies were still linked, rolled the both of them on their side, which allowed Akaashi to breathe easier. Gently he started licking the Omega’s mangled gland, which would at least speed up the recovery and seemed to appease the beast inside him. It was during the tender ministrations that the Alpha realised that everything was too quiet and started panicking. He abruptly perched his weight on his elbow, jostling Akaashi a bit and groaning as a sudden spark of pleasure ran up his spine, before turning the Omega’s face toward himself and calling out his name over and over.

 

As Akaashi came to his senses he was met by a worried Bokuto fussing over his body and pacing around the room at the same time. With a low groan he stretched out his limbs, which were still a bit numb, and let out a soft whine at the uncomfortable sensation in his lower back. Sure he was used to Alphas being rough, but not to them knotting him, since at least that was considered to be a taboo. The small sound immediately caught Bokuto’s attention, making him jump right back onto the bed and start to fret all over again.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? Is your head okay? Did you hit it? Did I make you hit it? Did you pass out? Were you just sleeping? How many fingers am I holding up? Keiji?” The Alpha fired away without letting Akaashi interject and without even pausing to breathe. His trembling hands kept moving about in broad gestures that emphasized just how much Bokuto was stressing. Sitting up Akaashi blocked the Alpha’s frantic movements and pulled him towards the headboard, where he had been resting up until a few seconds before.

 

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. You didn’t hurt me at all. I fell asleep while you took care of my wound. I had never felt so spent and satisfied before. I just needed to recharge.” He calmly explained. A smile crept over his features as Bokuto launched himself against his chest and hugged him tightly, crooning all the while.

 

“I got so worried when you wouldn’t wake up, AKAAAAASHEEE!!!” he wailed while snuggling the Omega and scenting him.

 

“I’m sorry that I made you panic so much, Bokuto-san” Akaashi muttered under his breath, his smile dimming into a pout. 

 

“You didn’t do it on purpose, Kaash. It’s fine! Don’t pout!” Bokuto boomed as he hoisted the Omega on his lap before standing and heading toward a door Akaashi hadn’t noticed until that moment. “It’s just the bathroom, no need to look so scared! I made one of the servants prepare a warm bath. An hour ago it was boiling hot, so it should still be warm enough to make all your sore spots soften a bit.” The Alpha explained immediately catching onto the slight shift in the other’s posture.

 

“Oh… That sounds really good actually. Thank you.” He muttered, resting his cheek on Bokuto’s shoulder and letting his whole body relax in the other’s arms.

 

Bokuto gently lowered the both of them inside the enormous bathtub, resting his back against the edge and moving Akaashi so that he was facing away from him while still sitting on his lap. Starting from the Omega’s tangled up hair and then proceeding with the rest of his body, he washed him thoroughly and rinsed all sweat and other bodily fluids off his skin, before doing the same for himself. They spent the rest of the afternoon there, until the water ran too cold for soaking to feel comfortable at all. 

 

Soon after they got out Bokuto’s rut hit him again full force and for the first time in his life Akaashi was more than eager to please the Alpha in any way he could. 

 

\-----

 

Almost a week later, as the laid in each other’s arms in the afterglow of their latest lovemaking, which was the first to not be sparked by Bokuto’s rut, Akaashi realized that he had never felt so at ease while in the company of an Alpha. He also was quite surprised by the amount of positive emotions he had learnt to experience in just a few days with someone he could trust.

 

“Hey, Kaash… You know…” Bokuto tentatively broke the silence. “I think I like you as more than a friend after all…”

 

“Really?” Akaashi giggled, making the Alpha turn his surprised face toward him. “I like you, too. I think.” He carried on. “I trust you… But are you sure this is fine?”

 

“What? Being together? Of course! And if it isn’t then my father will have to kick his own regal bum since he is the one that made it happen. ‘S not our fault if his evil scheming backfired.” Bokuto beamed. “I’m really happy that my rut has ended, but I really don’t want to go back to filing paperwork. Especially ‘cause I don’t want to see his fucking face. I want to be King already and make things right!” he lamented.

 

“What do you need to do to become King, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Either wait for my father to die or make him abdicate in my favour… Which he has formally accepted to do only if I were to mate and produce an heir” He recounted. “And I don’t want to resort to dirty means to get on the throne…” Akaashi’s blood ran cold as once again cruel Fate seemed to be against his happiness.

 

“Koutarou… I can’t conceive… That’s why I was in the brothel where you found me in the first place…” He murmured with worry laced in his words and scent.

 

“I know… That’s why my father let me chose you in the first place. I don’t care about that, I care about you and that’s all that matters, I could adopt an outstanding orphan a few years down the line… After we mate, you know… That would still count as giving a heir to the throne.” Bokuto explained calmly. “I’m not giving you up. You helped me in more ways than just as a lover, Keiji. It has only been a month, but you have already learned many of the skills a Queen needs to have, you know?”

 

“What skills are you talking about?” The Omega wondered out loud.

 

“You’ve been doing the bureaucracy for me since your first week here. Hadn’t you noticed?” The other proudly asserted.

 

“I’ve only been helping you with the tasks you were more bored with…” Akaashi fired back.

 

“And by doing that you proved yourself worthy of your future office!” Bokuto bellowed. “Everyone apart from my father has been impressed by you. And that’s ‘cause my father is just salty ‘cause he is going to have to leave the throne.”

 

“That’s nice to know…” He smiled curling against the Alpha’s side with a yawn.

 

“Yeah… Really nice…” The other whispered, conscious of Akaashi’s drooping eyelids. “But never as nice as you… Goodnight, my Queen.” He murmured against his forehead before laying a soft kiss there.

 

\-----

 

Calling the few weeks leading up to Akaashi’s heat hectic would have been an understatement. If Bokuto had correctly suspected that his father would have been less than thrilled by their blooming relationship, he had sorely underestimated to what extent the King would be displeased. The amount of prisoners executed each day skyrocketed and the anguished screams and pleads of the tortured reached all the way up to the corridor, where their rooms were located, haunting Akaashi’s sleep.

 

The Omega had not only had found it increasingly more difficult to get a good night rest, wandering the endless hallways like a vengeful ghost for hours on end, but also got needier, infiltrating Bokuto’s room when the insomnia got the best of him to try and relieve at least his stress by nestling against the Alpha’s broad chest and letting his heartbeats lull him into a restless sleep.

 

Bokuto didn’t really complain about the amount of cuddles he was getting, but in the mornings leaving Akaashi’s side had become increasingly more difficult with the pitiful sounds he would unconsciously make in his sleep. Thankfully, his father decided that as a punishment he would have to work his ass off on bureaucracy instead of in the rink where he usually spent most of his days training with the guards, which allowed him to spend a lot of time in the Omega’s vicinity.

 

Maybe it was because of that or because of Akaashi’s subdued scent that no one noticed the slight changes to its sweetness. Which coupled with the unusual two week delay in his heat, that went over their heads just because of the sheer amount of papers they had to go through each day, would have at least spared them the worry and doctor’s appointments when the Omega started feeling nauseous at the sight of food and had to run to the bucket the servants had placed in each bathroom for him to empty his stomach in.

 

To Akaashi it had been a shock to find out that he was indeed pregnant. But it soon became a reason of joy seeing just how proud Bokuto was and how content he was to take care of both him and the life growing in his womb. 

 

And he wasn’t the only one to be shocked, when the news reached the King’s ears, as expected, he exploded in blind fury and did the one thing that allowed the guards to subdue him once and for all: attack the only two heirs to the throne.

 

There was no coronation ceremony to be held when a few months later Bokuto gave his first speech as King from the balcony of the palace and the entirety of the Kingdom chanted his name as that of a long awaited saviour. Akaashi stood proudly next to him as his Queen on that day, soaking up the relief coming from his people. 

 

The responsibilities falling on both their shoulders had never felt so light, not when they knew that whatever was coming their way would be faced with the knowledge of what was wrong and what was right, without having to question the motives behind someone else’s orders.

 

As the Kingdom grew in both strength and solidity, with the new reforms and laws against discrimination and slavery, Akaashi took some days off his regal duties to give birth to his first son, who shared almost all of his father’s features if not for the little specks of green already visible in his golden irises. And, as he held onto the fragile creature suckling hungrily on his milk, he thanked Fate for the life he had been given for the first, but surely not last, time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the rushed ending. I think I will go in a bit more depth if and when I manage to actually re-read and edit this fic.
> 
> English isn't my first langage, so if you want to point anything out, do it!


End file.
